Shinjite
by chihyum
Summary: Meski tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pemuda itu selalu menarik perhatiannya./ "Ada perasaan yang dapat kau sampaikan dengan jelas lewat suaramu sendiri." [Ficlet] / DLDR!


_Meski tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pemuda itu selalu menarik perhatiannya./ "Ada sebuah perasaan yang dapat kau sampaikan dengan jelas lewat suaramu sendiri." [Ficlet]/ DLDR!_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _SasuHina_

 _ **Typo(s), crack pair, AU, alur kecepetan, OOC de el el.**_

 _ **Kata-katanya ada yang saya kutip dari "White Album II"**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap di maklumi, namun sesungguhnya fict ini murni dari otak saya.**_

 _ **Please klik 'back' if you don't like it.**_

 _ **Shinjite**_ _" Presented by Yume Guran_.

* * *

 _Aishite…._

Manik pearl itu menatap keluar jendela. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya untuk mengisi kekosongan yang sedang bergelayut manja padanya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dalam dari mulutnya.

"Hinata…." Di rasakannya sebuah cuilan pada bahu kanannya. Hal tersebut membuat kepala yang berbalut indigo itu menoleh dan mendapati kehadiran sosok yang ia kenal dengan jelas.

"Tenten? Ada apa?" Suaranya terdengar halus tanpa ada tekanan berarti, menyiratkan bahwa suara itu tidak pernah di peruntukan untuk menyentak seseorang.

"Hinata, itu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini, kau tahu sebentar lagi kita akan menjalankan ujian untuk kelulusan jadi Ibuku mendaftar'kanku di tempat les tanpa seizinku dan aku harus memulai les itu hari ini sepulang Sekolah. Maka dengan itu, aku benar-benar minta padamu." Gadis berdarah Cina itu tertunduk menyesal, dari caranya berbicara kentara sekali ia terlihat pasrah. Hinata yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum.

"Aku mengerti." Dan senyum lembut terpatri di bibir kecil itu. Membuat teman bangkunya itu bahagia dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Hm." Anggukan dari Hinata mengakhiri dialog diantara keduanya.

Bel tanda pulang Sekolah sudah berbunyi dan Hyuuga Hinata berjalan kearah loker sepatu untuk menukar uwabakinya dengan sepatu biasa. Setelah selesai dengan segera Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu.

Selama perjalanan bibir itu bersenandung kecil. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah ringan itu berhenti. Matanya terpaku menatap sosok tegap yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk ia sadar dan kembali berjalan, mendekati sosok itu.

"Senpai…." Orang yang di panggil 'senpai' itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui bahwa Hinatalah yang memanggilnya.

"Apa yang Senpai lakukan di sini?" Pemuda itu menunjuk kearah depan, Hinata yang melihat itu mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh pemuda itu. Saat tahu apa yang dimaksud dari tunjukan itu, Hinata hanya membulatkan mulut membentuk huruf vokal 'o'.

"Mengikutinya lagi, eh?" Pemuda itu menoleh dengan cepat kearah Hinata dan mendeathglare gadis itu. Membuat mata bulan itu berkilat nakal, dengan beribu ejekan yang siap di luncurkannya untuk menggoda laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Kenapa tidak Senpai hampiri dia? Nanti diambil orang loh." Hinata tersenyum geli saat mengetahui ada semburat tipis di wajah itu.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat yang lain sambil menutupi pipinya yang sedang merona.

"Sa –" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Senyum di wajah Hinata menghilang, berganti menjadi senyum sedih yang mendamba agar orang yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya itu untuk menoleh kearahnya.

Pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun. Tetangga Hinata dan merupakan teman sejak kecilnya. Kali ini tatapan Hinata berpindah kearah yang sempat di tunjuk oleh Sasuke tadi. Dapat di lihatnya, di sana seorang gadis berambut bubble gum yang sedang asyik tertawa bersama teman-temannya di sebuah café.

"Suka, ya?" Manik Hinata bergulir menatap punggung yang kian menjauh itu.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada yang berbeda darinya. Dadanya kerap kali berdenyut sakit saat melihat Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tangannya terangkat meraba kening. Semakin ia menekan perasaan itu, semakin menderap keras pula untuk meluapkannya. Ia akui ia menyukai Sasuke, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul tapi yang Hinata tahu perasaan itu kian menguat saat beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa ada gadis yang di sukai oleh pemuda itu.

Hinata sadar tak sepantasnya ia memiliki perasaan ini. Ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, ia dan Sasuke memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda. Hinata sendiri yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti melihatnya sebagai gadis kecil yang perlu di lindungi.

"Kenapa aku tidak terlahir lebih cepat." Dadanya bergemuruh, perasaan bersalah mulai memeluknya ketika ia mengatakan itu.

Meski begitu, saat ini Hinata hanyalah gadis kelas 3 SMP yang sedang dalam masa kelabilan-nya.

"Maafkan aku, Kami-sama." Dan malam ini adalah malam terpanjang bagi Hinata.

* * *

Lagi. Sasuke kembali melihat gadis itu. Dan lagi-lagi semuanya harus tercetak dengan jelas di hadapan Hinata.

'Kenapa?' Batin Hinata meringis sakit. Mengapa Kami-sama begitu kejam kepadanya, mengobrak-abrik perasaannya dengan pemandangan tak menyenangkan ini.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih dengan intens memandangi gadis pujaannya.

Manik obsidian itu nampak berseri-seri, seolah sudah puas hanya dengan menatap gadisnya. Hinata merasa sakit. Jengah, akhirnya Hinata menyerah.

Secara tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk menarik baju bagian lengan Sasuke.

Merasa ada yang menarik pakaiannya Sasuke sendiri menoleh kearah Hinata. Hinata menunduk, bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku menyukaimu…." Mata elang itu membola seiring dengan cengkraman Hinata yang semakin mengerat.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan saat ini," Hinata masih berbicara, "Ungkapkan perasaanmu seperti yang kuucapkan tadi." Wajah Sasuke yang tadi menegang kini kembali melunak saat mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum lebar, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk pasti. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu berjalan mendekati pujaannya, membiarkan pegangan Hinata terlepas begitu saja. Hinata kehilangan pijakannya. Air matanya menetes tanpa di komando.

Ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Tak ada yang perlu di sesali. Benar, tak ada yang perlu di khawatir 'kan lagi. Tapi, kenapa? Hatinya benar-benar sakit tak terkira. Hampir 10 menit Hinata masih menangis, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun, sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebuah derap kaki membuatnya bergeming.

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke yang berlari menghampirinya. Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat datar seperti biasanya membuat Hinata tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

"Se-senpai…?" Hinata mengelap air matanya, takut Sasuke melihatnya. Setelah sampai dihadapan Hinata, Sasuke berhenti. Mengerluarkan sesuatu di balik kantung celannya yang ternyata sebuah note kecil dengan bulpen.

Kemudian Sasuke terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu di sana. Hinata masih menatap Sasuke, menunggu apa yang ingin pemuda itu katakan padanya. Ah, apa Hinata belum pernah menyinggung soal Sasuke yang seorang tunawicara? Ya, Sasuke memiliki gangguan bicara atau bisa disebut bisu sejak ia lahir. Di balik kesempurnaannya ia adalah seseorang yang cacat.

Setelah selesai menulis, Sasuke menunjukannya kepada Hinata. Isinya benar-benar membuat Hinata terkejut dan langsung melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja.

' _Aku ditolak,'_

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" Masih dengan ketidakpercayaannya Hinata mencoba memastikan.

' _Hal yang mudah ditebak, karena aku bisu,'_ Mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca, bagaimana bisa Sasuke setegar itu walau sudah ditolak.

Hinata meraih Sasuke dan memasukannya ke dalam dekapan miliknya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar itu dengan pengertian. Mencoba untuk membuat pemuda itu merasa nyaman, setelah dipikir-pikir Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Melihat Sasuke yang dengan berani mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa takut sebuah penolakan membuat Hinata merasa terdorong keras. Mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Hinata memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku suka…." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, dan merangkum wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sangat suka sekali kepada Sasuke-Senpai." Sasuke terlihat terkejut dan sedetik kemudian wajah itu kembali normal dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan, 'aku tahu'

Hinata menangis dengan keras dan memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat.

"Maka dengan itu, saat tahu bahwa Sasuke-Senpai memiliki orang yang disukai aku benar-benar terluka." Hinata sesunggukan, Sasuke masih diam tanpa membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Rasanya benar-benar sakit, sampai aku merasa ingin mati. Aku takut. Takut tak bisa mengikuti Senpai. Senpai yang tiba-tiba pergi membuatku kehilangan arah dan hampir menyerah." Meluapkan semua yang dia rasakan tapi Hinata tidak akan menyesal melakukan ini. Ia tidak peduli Sasuke akan menolaknya. Ia tidak bisa kembali lagi.

"Aku selalu percaya. Jika Senpai bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Kenyataannya, aku malah menangis di sini. Bagian dari diriku menolak pemikiran itu. Karena aku…. Aku sangat suka, suka Sasuke-Senpai." Hinata menjauh, memberi rentang jarak yang cukup jauh antara ia dan Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum dengan berurai airmata.

Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya Hinata terus berbicara.

"Tak peduli berapa kali terluka dan membuat kesalahan yang sama. Bahkan jika takdir tak menginginkan ini aku, aku akan selalu percaya pada jalan dan pilihanku sendiri." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ada perasaan yang dapat kau sampaikan dengan jelas lewat suaramu sendiri." Sasuke tertegun, ada perasaan bersalah karena sudah menyakiti gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Walau begitu, aku akan menunggu. Sampai Sasuke-Senpai melihat kearahku." Hinata tersenyum manis dengan mata yang basah.

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Hinata, sambil melafalkan sebuah kata tanpa suara yang membuat Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

' _Terima kasih.'_

"Hm!"

 _Tidak perlu selamanya. Selagi, aku masih bisa menatap kedua matamu. Bayanganku yang terbias di sana membuktikan keberadaanku. Perasaan yang kudambakan ini pasti ada di suatu tempat sekarang. Jadi aku yakin, suatu hari kau akan datang kepadaku dengan perasaan yang sama. Lalu sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan tumbuh dewasa dan mengatakan lagi tanpa ragu bahwa aku mencintaimu…._

 _OWARI_

* * *

 **Thank you!**


End file.
